New Beginnings
by Rena21
Summary: Will an unexpected meeting cause Spencer Reid to look at his life differently and maybe take a chance on something more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CM characters.

This is my frist story hope you guys like it, review and tell me what ya think, and feel welcome to give me any suggestions.

Dr Spencer Reid sat at his desk in the dark offices of BAU, trying to finish the last few pages of his report. The rest of the team had left over an hour ago, but after the latest case Reid did not want to head home to his quiet apartment just yet. So instead he sat at his desk thinking about his life so far, he had joined the Behavior Analysis Unit over a year ago and was finally starting to setting into the fast paced job. Though he wishes that he got out more and was able to meet more people, that was the major challenge for him the social aspect of his life.

Finally Reid decided it was time to pack up and get out of the office. He got into his car and started home. Driving home he noticed an all night coffee house, that had just recently opened near the office and decided that he would go in and see what if was like. As he stepped into to the little coffee house he noticed only a few people sitting near the back, maybe this was a bad idea. Reid was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a woman's voice, "Can I help you?" "Yes, can I get a large coffee with 3 sugars and 2 milks," replied Reid. The women walked off to get his order, as she prepared his order Reid noticed her strong presence. She seemed to know quite a few people in the restaurant by their first names and had no problem striking up a conversation with anyone. He wished that he could have the confidence to be like that. She walked back over after a few minutes.

"Here you go."

"Thanks" Reid replied with his eyes cast downward.

Mandy stared at the guy in front of her for awhile, thinking to herself that he was different than the people that normally came in here and sat at the coffee bar. This man had not tried to hit on her, which was usually a common occurrence. Not that she thought that she was anything particularly great to look at. Seeing there was nothing to do at the moment she decided to try to strike up a conversation.

"So, what have you been up to on the Saturday night? Anything interesting?"

"Um…. No not really just finished up some work it has been a long week." Reid wondered why this beautiful girl was actually talking to him, seeing most of the time the opposite sex did not really pay attention to him very much.

"It has probably been better then mine it is so slow tonight but I guess that is what happens at midnight on a Tuesday night. Normally I work during the day or evening but never this late. I really didn't have the choice when my waitress called in sick. Oh well there is not much you can do right? I never realized when I decided to open this place that it would be such weird hours. It is kinda nice though I get to meet people that I normally wouldn't meet. So what do you do?"

"I work in an office building." Reid didn't really want to explain exactly what he did, he wasn't totally comfortable with providing the girl with to much information yet. Seeing nothing would ever come of this conversation and there was a chance that he would never see her again.

"Oh I see… What kind of office building? There are so many around here." She was going to get something out of him if it was the last thing she did.

"Oh you know one of the government ones down the street." He hoped that the answer he gave would be ok and she would stop asking what he did as a job. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his job but he just didn't feel like broadcasting it to strangers he had just met.

As the conversation progressed Reid became a lot more comfortable with the girl, the way she talked and the stories she told were so interesting and diverse. Reid began finding himself enjoying the company and conversation. But it was getting late and he had to be in by 10am the next morning.

"I think I should be going, I have to get some sleep before going in to work tomorrow morning." He did really want to leave he was starting to enjoy talking to her but he knew that he couldn't be late tomorrow. He just hoped that he would get to see her again soon, there was a spark about her that was hard to forget.

"I bet I plan on sleeping in as long as I can tomorrow morning." The girl smiled and then walked away, she didn't want to seem like she was expecting that something to actually come of this, though she could wish couldn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any criminal minds characters, I only created the original characters.

Any suggestions for the story please leave them. I am a few chapters in and having some trouble coming out with ideas for the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm on Reid's clock rang way to early for his liking, but seeing he had already hit snooze 3 times he knew that he had to get up and get ready for work. By the time he got ready and headed to the office he knew that he would probably just make it to the office in time for the morning meeting. On the way into the BAU building he met Garcia coming out.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh just out to get a coffee, seeing that the one in the office has decided to go on the fritz again. Were have you been? You are always the first one here."

"My alarm clock and I had a disagreement this morning." Garcia laughed and walked off, as Spencer got into the elevator he was thinking about the women that he had met last night and hoped that he would see her again although it wasn't sure what he wanted and how he could get it even if he did. Maybe I should talk to someone about this, but who for sure Morgan would probably make some comments if he went to him about what he should do. Reid decided that Garcia was probably the best one to talk to about this type of thing; hopefully she would know what to do. The elevators dinged and then proceeded to open and Spencer walked toward the offices. He had just gotten settled at his desk, when Hotcher called everyone in for the meeting, and hour later they were all on a plane headed to their next case, all knowing that it would be another couple of long days.

Reid decided after reading the cause file and making his notes that he would try and get some sleep before they landed. As he was sitting in his hotel room later that night he was trying to think of when to ask Garcia in person or write an email to her, he finally decided at least with the email she wouldn't be able to see his embarrassment with the whole situation. He didn't even know this women's name, all he knew was he was very intrigued by her. Spencer sat down at the small wooden desk in the corner of his desk and wrote Garcia asking her for her help.

Garcia had just arrived at the office and was starting her day with all of the usual updating of files and checking of her email. She wasn't surprised to see anyone on the team emailing her, they would do this when there was trouble with there computers, needed facts in a case and even sometimes for the occasional conversation about nothing. Garcia saw Reid email and opened it…

_Garcia,_

_I normally don't like asking anyone for advice but I am really in need of it. Ok you see last night after we got back from our case I decided to stay in the office for awhile, on the way home I stopped in that new 24 hour coffee shop. And there was this girl working at the counter. There just was something different about her, we talked for quite a while and then of course I had to leave because of work the next morning (part of the reason why my alarm clock and I had a disagreement) But I think there is really something different about her. To be honest I don't even know her name, it just never came up which is odd right? I don't know what to do. Do I go back and try to talk to her again? I have never really been in the situation where you can't get someone out of your head, usually it is information and statistics never people._

_- Reid._

After Garcia had finished reading the email she decide she was going to help Reid no matter how long it took her to find his girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter, I have decided to start writing again. Although very slow due to school. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, sorry about the shortness.

Disclaimer: Again I do not own any CM characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early Saturday morning when the team headed back home, everyone was glad to be back and just wanted to spend the weekend relaxing and catching up on sleep. Well at least until they got called about their next case. As Reid walked into the building Garcia called him to her office.

"Reid, come here for a minute," yelled Garcia.

"Did you need something?"

"No, actually you needed something, a certain coffee shop waitress's name?"

"How on earth did you manage that? You didn't embarrass me did you?"

"No, I didn't embarrass you. All I did was go in after work and ask the name to the waitress because I had such great service, the name I got was Amanda. Which I then researched further and found her full name Amanda Parker, she owns the shop."

"Well now that I know her name, I just need to figure out what I am going to do with it."

"Reid you have to go back and talk to her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could ignore me, or laugh at me for coming back."

"Don't sell yourself short. You can't go on thinking that nothing is going to happen the way you want it to. You have to go back and if you don't I will know. Then I will go back and really embarrass you."

Reid left Garcia's office and headed straight to his car. As he drove home he decided that Sunday afternoon he would go back to the coffee shop, and see if she was working. Hopefully she would not ignore him or laugh at him.


End file.
